Ice Cream x Negi
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Miku's negi is stolen from Kaito. And to get it back, she needs to get Kaito some ice cream. Kaito x Miku one shot. Review, favorite, follow, etc. Sorry for typos.


**Ice Cream x Negi**

Miku sighed as she looked at her homework. It was so boring. All the quadratics, exponents, etc. and other shitty math that she hated. She twirled her blue hair around her finger and just wondered off to her lala land. In her mind was, "Hey I wonder what Kaito's doing?" or "Hey I wonder if Rin and I can go to the mall on Friday?" or " I wonder if there's anymore negi." Negi! The thought of her favorite snacks made her comepletely unaware of her homework. Her attention was on the refrigerator. She pushed her seat farther away from the desk and sat up. Quickly, she skipped her way downstairs. She made a left turn and saw the last door down the hall, making her way inside the kitchen. She saw the white refrigerator and dashed toward it, pulling the refrigerator door open. Her face gave a very sad look. The place where she last saw the negi she brought earlier today was gone. She widened her eyes.

"WHERE IS MY NEGI?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Jeez, babe, you're going to wake the world up!" a very familiar voice said, "You're voice was meant for singing not making people's ears bleed." Miku turned her angry face to the kitchen door only to find her boyfriend, Kaito, covering his ears to prevent himself from being deaf. He finally uncovered his ears and put his hands in his pockets, smirking.

Miku asked furiously, "Kaito! Where is my negi?!"

Kaito smirked wider, reaching into his jacket an pulling out a plastic grocery bag filled with white stalks with green tips on the end of them. Miku growled even more. Kaito was dead. "Looking for this?" he mocked as he shook the bag around making Miku's favorite snacks move around in the bag.

"Give me my negi!" she howled, charging at Kaito. The navy blue haired boy just put it above his head high enough so that his teal haired grilfriend couldn't reach it. Miku was about to head but him in the stomach, until Kaito easily puy out his other hand out to block her way. Miku's head ran into his hand. She kept pushing, but she remained in the same position she was. She kept on trying, not knowing that it was useless and Kaito was stronger.

"You'll never get your negi if you keep trying to push my hand away," Kaito said in a satisfied tone.

Miku FINALLY gave up and moved her head away from her boyfriend's hand, glaring furiously at him as he put his hand by his side and raised the bag of negi in his other hand higher in the air.

"Why'd you take my negi, Kaito?!" she demanded.

"You promised to buy me ice cream when you went to the grocery store to get them!" he explained and complained at the same time.

"I ran out of money! Besides you should have just given me your money so I can get some for you, dumbass!"

Kaito smirked and said, "Insulting me won't get your negi back, Miku."

Miku made a fist on both of her hands. Oh how she wanted to kill her boyfriend no matter how much she loved him.

Kaito continues, "If you want your negi back, go get me some ice cream at the grocery store for me."

Miku growled after Kaito offered the bribe. She looked up at the negi still high up in the air where she can't reach it in Kaito's hand. She sighed dissappointingly.

"Well?" Kaito said wating for his girlfriend's answer.

"Gimme your car keys. I'll get the ice cream."

* * *

"Yummy!" Kaito said as he took another spoon of ice cream happily. Miku just silently ate her negi as she glared furiously at Kaito. She got her negi back but it took her two trips to get Kaito his ice cream because she accidently got the wrong flavor on her first trip. Oh how that wated her time. They leaned against the kitchen wall side by side and ate their favorite snacks in silence. Miku had finished one of her negi stalks and had 4 left. Kaito had almost finished his last pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He took a glance at Miku and stared for a while. Miku noticed that he had been looking at her for a long time so look back.

"What?" she asked, a little embarresed that Kaito was staring at her.

"Do you want to know why I love mint chocolate chip?"

"Obviously because it tastes good to you," Miku replied coldly at the sudden random question she didn't need at the moment. She took another bite of her negi.

"Not only," Kaito said, "but also because it's the color of your hair."

He twirled his finger around one of Miku's pig tails. She completely ignored it and continued eating.

"I love you hair so much and I love you, Hatsune Miku," he replied.

"Yeah sure, bribing your girlfriend to get ice cream for you just so that she can get her stolen negi back is love. And people wonder why this world is fucked up," she replied sarcastically and coldly. Kaito chuckled at his cute girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling them together closer. Miku ignored it and continued eating.

"C'mon don't be mad. Smile."

Kaito tilted her head upward to face his. He looked down at his girlfriend's adorable face. Miku was blushing at the sight of Kaito's sexy face up close. Kaito smirked at his Miku's pink cheeks.

"Now I wonder what ice cream and negi taste like together." Kaito said slyly.

"Wh-" was all Miku could say until Kaito kissed her. Miku's eyes went wide and dropped her bag of unfinished negi on the floor. Kaito's lips grinded against hers fiercly fighting for the chance to win domination. Miku closed her eyes and just kissed back at the sudden realization that she loved Kaito and would choose him over negi. She was wrong to be so cold to her boyfriend. But she knew Kaito didn't mind. She kissed back, her arms locked around his neck. His arms was wrapped tightly around her curvy waist. Miku fought back for the chance to take over, but Kaito was stronger. The navy haired singer took over his teal haired singer and pushed her against the wall. Kaito dragged his tongue along her bottom lips asking for entrance. She granted him without any denial, giving Kaito the chance to snake his tongue into her mouth. Miku did the exact same back to him. Their tongues danced together furiously as they continued making out. The long kissing was making it hard to breathe for the both of them so they broke the kiss. Kaito smiled happily and Miku smiled back.

"Let's take this upstairs in bed, shall we?" Kaito said sexually.

"Sure, Kaito," Miku replied without protest.

Kaito smiled wider and took the two of them upstairs into Miku's room.

* * *

_**Alright first Vocaloid fic. Hope you liked that.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out.**_


End file.
